A key trait of cosmetic compositions, such as for example makeup and sunscreens, are long wear and low cost. In particular, consumers are looking for affordable make up products that offers transfer resistance, water resistance, wear comfort; the products should maintain of a fresh look throughout the day. These properties are generally dependent on the properties of silicone resins and silicone elastomers that are typically used but have negative drawbacks such as high costs and formulation difficulties, particularly with water. High water content make up products with a possibility to encapsulate actives is beneficial and can provide additional skin hydration.
The state of the art technology in makeup for texture and non-transfer/long wear has been silicone chemistry. In the texture category, silicone elastomers have superior cushioning and rheology profiles, with the main drawback of having a high amount of transfer. In the long wear category, silicone resins have been the primary film former in the cosmetics field, with the main drawback of being sticky and tacky on the skin. In addition, the use of silicone resins and elastomers with high amounts of water in the cosmetic formulations give problematic issues in term of stability.
Water-insoluble reaction product of a polyamine (polyethyleneimine (PEI)) and an oil-soluble polar modified polymer were previously described, for example, in US 2010/0330024. Experience demonstrated that emulsions containing such reaction products has a maximum water content of less than 45%. Increased water-content resulted in emulsion separation.
It remains desirable to provide cosmetic compositions, particularly makeup compositions, which employ emulsions that having excellent stability, high water content, and long-wear properties without silicone resins.